


papyton and movies

by weepingrock



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, papyton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingrock/pseuds/weepingrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton and Papryrus watch movies together. Mettaton is adorable, sleepy and probably running out of batteries. A lot of fluff.</p>
<p>Possibly a bit of soul stuff in chapter two if I decide to post it eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	papyton and movies

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr a while ago. I might end up posting a chapter two later!  
> Also, this is my first fanfiction and my first post here.

In the cozy confines of Mettaton's bedroom, lit only by the television, Mettaton and Papyrus sat snuggled together in a pillow fort, nestled in an oversized beanbag while the overhanging blanket made the space dark like a movie theater. 

Mettaton couldn't piece together the plot of the movie Papyrus had picked out, since it seemed to be about halfway through and he kept finding himself dozing off in the warmth of Papyrus' arms. 

It didn't matter what they watched together, Mettaton always enjoyed spending time with Papyrus, watching him feel real emotions for the characters he saw on screen, watching his eyes sparkle with compassion during moving moments. 

Resting his head on Papyrus' shoulder and nuzzling closer into his embrace, Mettaton sleepily thought about how much he truly loved these things about Papyrus- his empathy for others, his honest, pure love for the people who mattered to him.  
Really, if only things could stay like this forever, lying lazily together with legs entangled, hands resting together loosely, breaths taken slowly in unison. As the scene in the movie became a droning monologue, Mettaton remembered something he needed to say.

"Hey, Papy..."  
"Yes, Mettaton?"

"I love you. I feel like I can never tell you often enough... But you're really wonderful..."

"Mettaton, I love you too, but are you sure you are awake? You've told me that every fifteen minutes since the beginning of the movie! Which is about 5 times, by now. And that is a problem!!! Because, you see, I refuse to be bested at dating. I, the Great Papyrus, love you much more and think you are much more wonderfuller than I!"

"I love you times infinity..."  
"That's cheating, Mettaton!!!"

After a bit more playful quibbling back-and-forth about who loved who more, Mettaton grew tired of crafting responses and instead decided to silence Papyrus with a series of soft, sleepy kisses up and down his cheekbones and forehead. Mettaton shifted into Papyrus' lap and pulled him closer for one final, lingering kiss on Papyrus' bashful smile.


End file.
